A cloud radio access network (RAN) is part of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) fifth generation (5G) specifications for mobile networks. As part of the migration of cellular networks towards 5G, a cloud RAN may be coupled to an Evolved Packet Core (EPC) network until new cellular core networks are deployed in accordance with 5G specifications. For instance, a cellular network in a “non-stand alone” (NSA) mode architecture may include 5G radio access network components supported by a fourth generation (4G)/Long Term Evolution (LTE) core network (e.g., an EPC network). However, in a 5G “standalone” (SA) mode point-to-point or service-based architecture, components and functions of the EPC network may be replaced by a 5G core network. 5G is intended to deliver superior high speed and performance. However, during initial deployments, 5G may potentially suffer from limited coverage areas, higher costs of deployment, slow rollout, and more costly initial subscription plans.